


A Very Serious Meeting

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Family, Family Relations, Gen, i don't know what johnnys dad name is????, its boss now, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Every week, Boss and his crew meet in the rec room for what the inmates can only assume is some deadly serious organization. But what is it really?





	

**Author's Note:**

> does his dad have a name????? johnny-dad?????mr jo???help

 

            Prisons were full of scary people. Giant bison who look like they just killed someone over coffee, goats who probably stole more money than you’ll ever make, and elephants who could beat you up if you so much as blinked in their direction.

            But above them all was “Boss”, the giant mountain gorilla. His glare alone could make the entire lunchroom silence, and whichever hall he walked down in was cleared. And every single Thursday, at 3:30 in the afternoon, he would bang his fist on the door to the rec room, and every living creature would scram. After a couple weeks of this, they got used to this schedule, and most would leave the rec room by 3:15. No one knew why “Boss” and his crew would empty the rec room for an hour and a half every week. On any other day, they’d just sit and watch TV with the rest of the inmates.

            And just like every other week, at 3:30 on Thursday evening, the rec room was emptied as Boss and his crew went in. They pulled up chairs close to the TV, and changed the channel to what they were looking for.

            See, in their town, there was a channel for ‘local talent’ as they called it. And every Thursday at 3:30, they’d have a music show of different citizens for an hour and a half. Almost every single time, the full cast from “Moon’s Theatre” was there, since they were practically the founders for a sudden surge in singing competitions and shows.

            And that meant Johnny.

            “You think he’s gonna be in this weeks?” One of the boys asked, pulling up his chair.

            Boss had already pulled his up front and center by the television.

            “Of course he is!” Boss grunted, “He’s the best one they got!”

            After the typical introduction from the announcer, the singers got started.

            There were quite a few singers before the announcer finally said:

            “And you’ll recognize our next singer as one of the singers from Moon’s Theatre, our very own Johnny-”

            “Johnny!!!” The other two gorillas hollered happily, “It’s Johnny!”

            “Aye!” Boss shouted at them, swatting the air without taking his eyes off the screen, “Shuddup or we’ll miss ‘im!”

            They both silenced quickly, and watched as Johnny played the piano and sang another popular song that Boss wasn’t familiar with.

            To any other inmate, the scene in front of the television would make them think they’d lost their minds. The terrifying, giant brute Boss was sitting in his chair, bobbing his head and tapping his hands against his knees. The other two were swaying their backs and arms with the music as well.

            But all good things must come to an end, and soon enough Johnny’s song ended.

            “He was amazing!” Boss grinned, clapping loudly as if Johnny would hear him.

            “They best they got!” Another agreed.

            “That was my son!” Boss bragged, smacking one of the grunts back, “ _My son_!”

**Author's Note:**

> im adopting johnny


End file.
